


初学者 / The beginner

by shinkai0ren



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deja Vu, Flashbacks, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Hank Anderson/Connor, Slow Burn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkai0ren/pseuds/shinkai0ren
Summary: "他有着和现在一样的悲伤，和RK900一样害怕其中的含义，但RK900当时一点也不明白。"
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	初学者 / The beginner

**Author's Note:**

> 抽到的梗为“RK900&gavin的一辈子，是默不作声、眼泪、和不平等的爱恋。不过他们终究是还不算遗憾。”  
> 被鸠鸠老师扼住命运的后颈 ~~恐吓~~ 要求虐梗写甜，我尽力了。

维修结束。RK900睁开眼。他浑身赤裸，没有衣物，也没有覆盖皮肤。他眨了眨眼，视野的平行显示系统点亮，活动关节，一切正常。现在时间，2040年11月23日，3点54分。任务窗口空白，子任务待定中。他调取记忆存储检查。如他想的那般，一无所获。

RK900环顾四周。凌晨时间，没有人或者仿生人在活动的踪影。他往前走了几步，嘀——红外识别激活，对他进行扫描。又嘀了一声，维修中心的AI女声在头顶响起，语调平缓。 _机体识别为RK900#313 248 317-89。欢迎回来，RK900。记忆传输系统正在激活，请稍等。_

RK900站定，等待着。在这段时间，他低头，检视自己的新身体。衔接处光滑，没有磨损。特制合金打造的白色机体，兼具力量和重量的完美平衡，时刻保持最佳状态。系统提示他打开桥接接口，接受前任记忆的传输。这是最后一步，等记忆传输完成，他就可以穿上旁边已经整齐叠好的衣物，继续未完成的任务。传输臂下降，他打开接口，准备接收，此刻平缓的女声又响起。 _记忆数据庞大，为保证您人格矩阵的完整，在记忆传输期间，请您进入禅意花园待机。_

RK900点头。传输臂和他颈后的接口连通瞬间，他进入他的禅意花园。花园里迎面扑来呼啸的风和海量的数据流，双重信息轰击而来，让他措手不及。RK900调整优先性，把源源不断的记忆流隔断在后台，避免因无法处理大量数据造成的临时停滞。禅意花园风雪肆虐，尽管风和雪花落在身上的模拟触感并不占用过多资源，但是传感器接连不断的反馈还是让人分心。于是他输入指令让大雪停止。雪雾散去，眼前是他熟悉又陌生的禅意花园。凋零的玫瑰，冻结的流水，无人的小舟。视觉信息接收的同时，一部分相关记忆被唤醒，自动播放。对于人类，这应该称为回忆，或是既视感。

他进入那段记忆。首先出现的是禅意花园的景色片段，画面是鲜艳的玫瑰和潺潺的流水，还包含当时状态与感受的一串字符和代码。内容识别为“空白”，“无”，“待命”，“等待”，“静止”。他查找信息来源，与之激活的相关信息流后缀都有同样的识别码，87。

源自RK900-87的信息，这是87对禅意花园的直观感受。RK900看着那串数字，后缀的87表明这已经是他更换的第二个身体，RK900系列共享相同的人格，从整体而言，不论RK900-87还是RK900-88都可以是“他”。记忆造就经验，即使他知道这段记忆属于他自己，但是夹杂陌生的熟悉片段牵扯感官的激活还是让他感到异样的违和感，仿佛在观看一个二手记忆。

这段记忆背后的意义晦涩不清。记录的时间显示这个禅意花园的片段来自RK900-87被马库斯唤醒之前。大部分记忆文件已经传输到RK900-89的机体，他做了个简单的检索，惊讶地发现来自RK900-87的记忆数据出奇地少。时间轴表明87在唤醒后在艾伦队长的SWAT小队至少服务了八个月，但是87留下的视频信息与他存储的大量文本信息相比显然并不匹配。他尝试搜索，系统弹出提示， _搜索目标文件不存在，可能毁坏或删除。_

他感到一丝好奇。他想起维修中心AI的指示， _为了人格矩阵的完整，_ 对于刚刚苏醒的他，接收记忆的过程和重新探索自我的概念或许是一样的。这不失为一种乐趣，RK900想。RK900是目前模控生命设计的最先进的仿生人模型， _他是出于什么原因被毁坏到不得不两次更换机体？_

他并不急于马上找出答案，记忆还在继续传送，进度显示为57 %。禅意花园里凝固着一片霜雪，87记忆里盛开的玫瑰如今呈现出衰败的颜色。他伸出手抚摸枯萎的花瓣，程序已经编辑好的触觉信息反馈到他的手指，指尖传来花瓣干枯发皱的质感。RK900看向四周——他试着更改指令，黄色的光圈流转——一瞬间，结冰的流水奔腾，植物抽出新的花蕾，覆盖地面的积雪兀地融化消失。他又下达新的指令——花瓣凋零，刚刚展现出鲜活之态的花园很快又恢复死气沉沉。

_无聊。_ RK900这么想着，然后突然被一种感觉击中——仿佛有人在他耳边叹气，带着一种空旷的无力感。关联的记忆也自动展开，几个面孔闪过——他根据记忆辨认出艾伦队长，RK800康纳，与他搭档的副队长安德森，还有几个没有记录的人。RK900做了一个不必要的呼气——他感到没由来的沉重，似乎是本能让他不愿面对这份回忆。

这份不快的感受似乎来自康纳和安德森。他们在87的记忆中作为SWAT和DPD的一次合作小组的成员出现。87仅存不多的视频文件记录着大量两人的互动。康纳在整理安德森的领带；他们靠在小吧台谈话，谈论关于遛狗和食物的话题；康纳一边偏头一边对安德森微笑；安德森在无人注意的角落搂过康纳的肩；而更多的是康纳的信息：他和SWAT的同事打趣，大笑；笑着拒绝同事约他下班一起喝一杯的邀请；甚至他穿着的旧衬衫上的狗毛的图片。当他浏览这些画面时，那种不快像一片阴霾覆盖在这些记忆的上方，只有画面记录，本应同步记录的心理状态的信息依然显示已毁坏或删除。RK900暂时无法从中分析其中包含的情绪。

他试图进一步了解87在SWAT工作时的内容。SWAT的工作日志还完整保留着，大部分只保留了与任务相关的画面细节。于是他直接打开RK900-87最后的记忆信息——这也是他保存得最完整的工作记忆。

> _炽热的日光倾泻而下，几个SWAT警员汗流浃背，但是没有人敢抱怨。RK900站在所有人前面，神态平静，天气对他没有任何影响。_
> 
> _“把枪放下，”他对面前的人类说，那个男人怀里抱着一个仿生小女孩，型号YK500。女孩在男人怀里发着抖，满脸泪痕。男人一只手持枪对着RK900，另一只手紧紧搂着女孩，手指扣在她的脉搏调节器上。_
> 
> _男人精神接近癫狂，面目狰狞地叫他走开。RK900安抚着他的情绪：“我可以安排你逃离——我也可以作为人质和她交换。”他向男人示意，一边举起一只手显示自己的无害，一边解开上衣的纽扣，向他暴露自己的调节泵。“只要你放开她。”_
> 
> _他被男人劫持带到一个小巷。男人呼吸急促，不停向外张望。颤抖的枪口粗鲁地顶在RK900额头，男人抠进调节器的的手指让蓝色的釱液渗透RK900的衬衫，但RK900始终没有说话。他向后援发送自己的定位，平静地看着这个男人。_
> 
> _“自首吧，”RK900对男人说，“你没有造成任何人的死亡，罪名不会很重，你还有机会重新开始。”_
> 
> _“闭嘴！”男人失控地对他尖叫。他的调节泵已经被男人拔出半截，大量的釱液涌出。男人对RK900没有表情的脸病态地嘶吼，“你们仿生人懂个屁！没有重来的机会！没有!”_
> 
> _男人抓着调节器强迫RK900弯下腰。他低下头，睁大眼睛仔细看RK900的脸胡言乱语。“你不会害怕吗？噢…你有什么害怕！嘴上说得那么好听……你根本没有感觉对不对？你们根本什么都不想要，怎么知道我失去了什么！”他又痛苦地抓着自己的头发喃喃自语，“我会被发现，我已经被发现了……已经没有机会……”_
> 
> _他掐着RK900的脖子，表情狰狞。“我什么都没有……你也一样！那让我们看看到底谁失去的更多！”他露出一个扭曲的笑，从怀里掏出一个白磷弹，拔开保险栓。_

嘀——

RK900惊愕地睁开眼。他环顾四周，周围没有人，他回到了现实中的维修中心。AI的女声再一次响起。 _记忆传输完成，已自动为您退出禅意花园。本次维修结束，祝您生活愉快。_

RK900放下举起的手——他刚才本能地摆出防御的姿势。沉浸的回忆过于真实，记忆中刺眼的白色火光夹杂爆裂的温度几乎扑面而来。RK900穿好放在旁边的衣物，手指停在自己脉搏调节器的位置，釱液在调节器的鼓动下稳定流动。

往后再没有后缀87的记忆文件，RK900确定他当时在这场人质解救行动中停机。仅仅是回忆再现，直面死亡的震撼和恐惧也如翳影一般弥留在他的身体。但更令他感到吃惊的是那份记忆本身——RK900感到恐惧的来源是过去真实的回放，但那时真正直面死亡的RK900内心什么也没有。

不是缺少相应情绪文本的说明。RK900看过这段记忆背后的字符，这的确是一份完整的记忆。当时的任务列表和工作日志都完好地保留着，只有RK900自己的心理活动一片空白。没有害怕，没有波动。他甚至没有第一时间快速压制男人，无动于衷地任由自己被拉下去赴死。这就好像——

他根本没有感觉一样。

RK900停下脚步。他已经走出维修中心，时间显示为11月23日的4点45分。午夜下过一场雪，脚步踩在雪粒上发出沙沙的响声。维修中心的靛蓝色霓虹灯在身后忽明忽暗，前路一片漆黑。

记忆已经全部安置在软体内，他没有选择全部激活。RK900现在明白了禅意花园里那些字符和查看记忆时微妙违和感的含义——87几乎空白的情绪反馈与他本身的共感产生脱节。他站在漆黑的路口，突然感到茫然：他不知道应该去哪。

突然间，某个记忆回路激活。几个跳跃的字符自动出现在平视系统面板，任务列表更新，子任务逐级排布。他想起深棕色的头发，带着胡茬的下巴，带着复杂情绪的灰绿色双眼。单个字节出现在他的脑海，他辨认出“柔软”，“烟雾”，“疲倦”，“血”，“热量”。那几个简单字符和记忆片段同步出现，仿佛一个自然而然的呼唤。

他凝视新的任务列表。 _盖文·李德。_ 上面这么写着。

*

盖文·李德，2001年10月7日出生，底特律警局的一名在职警探。在他更换机体以RK900-88的身份恢复后，他的前任RK800康纳与耶利哥协商，坚持将RK900调任到DPD，他目前的工作地点。尽管RK900在DPD的职衔同样是警探，但他与李德警探存在名义上的搭档关系。

关于这位李德警探的记忆几乎与88的所有记忆文件关联。RK900大致浏览了一边，发现RK900-88的记忆文件包含大量丰富到冗余的内容。除了必要的工作日志和相应视频资料，他还将某时刻感受到的触觉、嗅觉等传感器的反馈信息一并记录，连同与之相关的字符描述。这些信息绝大部分都与这位李德警探有关——几乎任何涉及盖文·李德的记忆都包含这些看似并不相关的讯息，包括但不限于李德警探留在椅背上皮质外套的触感、放在桌上的咖啡杯里残留的可可、落在李德警探肩膀上雨滴的水痕。

像是存在某种固定的模式，RK900想。他已经离开维修中心，内置导航已经将目的地设置为盖文·李德的公寓，尽管他还不清楚这么做的原因。他继续整理88的记忆文件，终于发现这种固定模式的原因——像RK900-87一样，也许是机体更迭造成的数据损失或者其他原因，RK900-88的记忆文件也存在不同程度的缺失，但是只有李德警探——只有盖文·李德的记忆保存得分外完整，像是被人刻意用柔软的绸缎小心包裹，避免哪怕一丁点的损毁。

这不寻常，一定是有人曾经做了什么。RK900快速检视大部分的记忆，无果；他又试图破译记忆文件的隐藏字符，一无所获；看上去除了完整得古怪，记忆本身似乎并没有什么特别之处。难道——他突然灵光一闪，抱着试试看的想法检查源代码。果然，那些记忆文件路径都被人为添加在rA9的目录下，每一条路径都包含一条相同的隐藏字符。RK900解开字符，上面只有四个字：不要忘记。

不要忘记。四个猩红的字符刺目地出现在平行显示系统，这几个字符仿佛关联着他还未完全激活的部分记忆背后的情绪，他感到呼吸阻滞，复杂的哽塞感重复反馈在舌根，调节器不寻常地加速工作，温热的釱液快速流过身体。几个乱码跳跃出现，未能辨认的情绪盘旋在胸口，很快被系统自主否定划除。一段记忆却在此时骤然弹出，像一块残缺的拼图。

> _他和盖文蜷缩在一个逼仄的角落里躲避追击。空间太小，他和盖文只能勉强维持着类似拥抱的尴尬姿势。周围盘旋着令人不安的枪声和咒骂声，盖文的头在他的肩膀附近，眼睛警惕地盯着这个掩体唯一的出口。人类的心脏贴着他的疯狂跳动。_
> 
> _RK900_ _沉默着。他的鼻子被动的嗅入盖文的气息，他识别出尼古丁，雪松，汗水，和一系列复杂荷尔蒙的味道。一系列关键词不由自主地闪烁，体温，汗液，分泌，代谢，死亡。_
> 
> _他忍不住伸手按在盖文脖颈处裸露的脊椎，人类不安的脉搏在手掌下搏动，过高的体温在RK900指尖灼烧，他记下此刻的感受，轻声开口，“放松，警探。”_
> 
> _“放松？”盖文的脸一直朝向出口，RK900看不见他的脸。他从喉咙发出一声冷笑，RK900可以感受到脖子传来的震动，“如果有人发现这里，我就死定了，你让我这时候放松？”_
> 
> _“我是你的搭档，”RK900低声说。指尖拂过人类紧张的肌肉，“我不会让你死去。”_
> 
> _“哈，”盖文颤抖着长吁一口气，握枪的手垂了垂。“还真是漂亮话。整个警局只有我没有搭档的时候，你想知道我是怎么熬过来的吗？”他强打精神，狠厉的灰绿色眼睛死盯着唯一的出口，握枪的手收紧。“因为我从来不相信任何人。”_
> 
> _RK900_ _顿了顿，他的LED先前被击碎，此时暗淡无光。人类过高的体温还贴着他，在手掌心下缓缓燃烧，但是RK900却感到——遥远。他调整姿势，用一个更像拥抱的姿势揽着警探，功能尚好的一只手接替警探手里的枪，看向声音逐渐嘈杂的出口。_
> 
> _“你会活下来，警探。”RK900注视盖文略惊愕的眼神，他的眼角紧张而疲倦。手枪保险解除。“我向你保证。”_

RK900不得不先将记忆文件隔离，他长呼一口气，降低机体骤然上升的温度，庆幸自己一开始没有选择一次性激活所有记忆。RK900-88留下的大部分记忆都纠缠而复杂——RK900一边回忆那些片段，一边咀嚼其中包含的大量悬而未决的细碎情绪。在那些五感反馈的信息之外，88试图用飘忽抽象的文字描述他的感受，包括“愉悦”，“纠结？”，“失落”等词汇，甚至是具象的物体和颜色，“希望”，“蓝色”，“水”。不知所云。来自RK900-88的记忆几乎都有这些令人迷惑的描述，但这些都不能解释RK900回忆这些片段时的感受，他只感到……沉重。

RK900启动自检程序。一切运行正常。他刚刚拥有新的机体，本应该处在最佳的运行状态，但是这种莫名的沉重感以一种并不讨厌的形式存在着，他同时从中感受到期待和畏惧。就像第一次打开所有感受器，在未知中期待又害怕地接受世界本应存在的快乐与伤害。RK900打开一直关闭的触觉系统，伸手接过天上飘落的一片雪花。那粒冰晶在接触他指尖的瞬间融化，他感受到寒冷的刺痛，还有随着雪花的融化转变为柔和的凉意。

> _“尝尝。”盖文给RK900一个纸杯。_
> 
> _他接过纸杯，谨慎地抿了一点分析。平行显示系统依次排列出咖啡因、单宁和一些矿物质的含量。他放下纸杯。“是咖啡，警探。”_
> 
> _“这个。”他又递给RK900另一个杯子。依然是咖啡因和单宁的排列组合，但是这一次碳水的比例大幅度增加。“是可可吗，警探？”_
> 
> _“哈，骗不了你。”盖文往椅子上一靠。“你是怎么分辨的？”_
> 
> _“我可以分析其中物质含量的百分比，再列出几种可能性。”RK900回答。_
> 
> _“分析……”盖文咋舌，“你从来没尝到过什么吗？”_
> 
> _RK900_ _不解地看着他。盖文叹了口气，从自己的杯子往纸杯倒了一点液体。“你以前在艾伦那没有人叫你喝一杯什么的吗？”_
> 
> _“没有，”RK900说，听起来有点可悲，但他并不真的很在乎。“他们并不经常和我说话。”_
> 
> _盖文的手顿了顿，他没有说话，只是把杯子递给RK900。“关掉你的分析器，”他说，“尝一尝。”_
> 
> _RK900_ _看着那杯棕褐色的液体，氤氲的热气在杯口旋转上升。他拿起来杯子闻了闻。首先蒸汽，无害的细小水滴在鼻腔聚集，蒸发吸取的热量让温暖转瞬即逝；然后是气味，他被告知不能分析其中的物质，只能感受到数十种不同的气味分子活跃地刺激着他的感受器；他喝了一口液体，那些闻起来似有若无的气味分子在口腔里浓郁地炸开，液体的热量温柔地包裹他的口腔，随着他的吞咽蔓延到舌根和喉咙。他努力分辨，联想——他想起每天早晨休息室里那盒甜甜圈的糖霜，还有一点盖文从天台抽完烟回来时的那种味道。_
> 
> _“……喜欢吗？”盖文仔细观察他的表情。_
> 
> _“嗯，”RK900轻轻眨了眨眼，“我想是的。”_

RK900擦去手指上的水珠。现在他能分辨了，那种甜与苦交织的味道仿佛还切实存在于他的舌尖，但他周围什么都没有，只有一望无际的道路和无尽的积雪。他一直向前走着，导航上的箭头一闪一闪，他正逐渐接近终点的那个圆点。路灯已经熄灭，路上陆续有车辆从他身边疾驰而过，雪有些化了，走起来有点打滑。但是没关系，RK900加快脚步，他有种即将揭开谜题的兴奋感。谜一样产生的任务列表在视野侧边闪烁，他直觉相信盖文·李德会是他目前心中盘踞的一切沉重和疑问的答案。RK900想起那杯可可，如果可以，他希望警探可以允许他再尝一尝那种液体，或者别的什么，他还想——

RK900停下脚步。如此振聋发聩，仿佛忽然拨开云雾，那种说不清的沉重感一下变得具象起来。 _他想要。_ 这三个字像一种无形的丝线将这一切串联，他回忆与盖文一起藏身角落的纠结，还有别的片段里触碰而收回的手；他想要告诉盖文，想要平复他总是过度紧张的肌肉，想要抹去他眼底疲倦的乌青，想要他相信他绝不会是一个人……还有很多，更多，那些过去在嘴边悬而未决的话语和渴望在此时变得无比清晰，无数回忆纷至沓来，每一个背后都留有那些抽象晦涩的字符，那是属于RK900-88未解的遗憾。

又一个记忆唐突开启。

> _RK900_ _把伤痕累累的盖文扶进公寓。屋内漆黑安静，窗外雨声滂沱。盖文在进门时撞到门框，闷哼一句脏话。RK900把他慢慢放在沙发上，他像麻袋一样倒下去，发出一声安静的呻吟。_
> 
> _RK900_ _走近浴室，很快又拿着毛巾和药品走出来。他替盖文简单清理凝固的血污，盖文挣扎着坐起来，从口袋摸出一根潮湿的烟，伸手在茶几寻找打火机。_
> 
> _RK900_ _没收他的烟。“这不利于伤口的愈合。”他说。_
> 
> _“但这利于我转移注意力，”盖文小声抱怨，RK900给他的伤口上酒精的时候条件反射地抖了抖。“以前都是这么应付的。”_
> 
> _“我在的时候不行。”RK900没有同意。他移动棉签的动作轻了一点。“你可以跟我说话。”_
> 
> _“跟你有什么好说的。”他嘟哝着躺回去，任由RK900引导他在沙发上翻了个身，掀起上衣处理背后的淤青。雨滴接连不断地敲打窗户，远处马路的车灯被雨水模糊成一个个光点。RK900认真仔细地给他上药，盖文背对他沉默着，昏昏欲睡。_
> 
> _他处理完最后一个伤口。盖文一动不动，像是睡着了。于是他站起身，悄悄关上灯，转身走到门口——这时盖文叫住了他。_
> 
> _RK900_ _回头。夜色浓重，他只看到盖文在窗外车灯下单薄的剪影。_
> 
> _“你可以留在下来。想回去也行，随便你。”黑暗中传来盖文的声音。过了一会他又补充了一句。“外面下着雨。”_
> 
> _沉默在他们之间长久地发酵。盖文没有动弹，他躺在沙发上，好像真的睡着了。_
> 
> _“晚安。”最后RK900对着黑暗里的空气低声说，然后他走出公寓，在背后掩上门。_

又是一阵失落。他能 _感觉_ 到。他想要留在那里，即使只是静静站在黑暗的角落等待，从深夜到天明。盖文的公寓有大量他想要探索的信息，老旧的沙发，玄关衣物上的黑色猫毛，还有不知所踪的猫。更丰富的是盖文的气息——他感受到比过去曾和盖文短暂接触时浓郁得多的气味分子，让他几乎想重新打开被他掩上的门。回忆和现实几度重叠，但那些记忆中的盖文和他有着跨越时空的距离，他几次伸出手后又放下。怅然若失。

我能感觉到。RK900想。他回忆87死亡的瞬间比黑暗更令人恐惧的空白，又调出带有87后缀的记忆，仔细寻找；几张面孔快速闪过，在他作为SWAT的一员与DPD合作的期间，RK900找到了盖文的身影。那时他们还不认识，这个在未来占据大量记忆并影响源代码的人曾经无数次和他擦身而过。

RK900-87的记忆中只有盖文寥寥几张照片资料。他曾记录盖文独自一人在深夜工作的场景，头顶的照明灯从上至下打在他身上，在地面投下一片深色的阴影；还有一张远景，他看到盖文一个人倚在栏杆上抽烟，看着楼下交谈的康纳和安德森；照片背后有几个隐藏的小字：他和我一样。

照片里的盖文一如既往地带着不屑和冷漠的表情，浑身凌厉地写满了生人勿近的拒绝。RK900看着他独自伏案工作的那张照片，他过去所熟知的盖文和陌生的这一个重叠，一样尖锐而孤独，眼里一样笼罩挥之不去的疲惫。天花板的灯勾勒出他的影子，像一块牢笼。

现在他终于明白那些寂静的空白背后隐藏的秘密，还有那些大量被87自主删除的记忆文件。他们并不常和我说话。他曾经告诉过盖文，而在RK900通过记忆找寻答案之前，盖文·李德就已经明白了他的意思。他和我一样。RK900曾经如此记录。他们过去看着同样的人和风景，同样不由自主地追寻康纳和安德森的身影，同样在阴暗的内心处滋生名为嫉妒的情绪。

RK900重新迈开脚步。他走得又急又快，几乎在奔跑。他干脆将剩下的记忆全部激活，纷乱的数据一下充盈着他的处理器。更多的记忆和难懂的情绪字符涌上来。他任由那些记忆流转，每一个记忆背后都仿佛带着一声叹息，在他脑海长久地回荡。

> _“你在冒险，”盖文的声音在通讯器里听起来咬牙切齿，“马上给我回来等着。”_
> 
> _“我们没有时间，”RK900说，他靠近前面堆积的货物，小心拨开盖在上面的纸箱，露出一个闪烁倒计时的盒子。他打开盒子，露出里面红蓝的双线。“你说过会相信我。”RK900说。_

但是还有机会。RK900开始奔跑。天色渐渐泛白，而他的内心从未如此清晰。

> _“你看，我是对的。”RK900站起身，蓝线被他剪断，倒计时停止。“我现在回……”_
> 
> _“RK!”他听到通讯器里传来盖文的惊呼。是陷阱。他的动作比思想更快，但还是太迟——“不，不要——！”他听到盖文不可置信的喊声，然后是一声枪响。_

他仿佛在那一瞬间同时经历死与新生。子弹打穿脉搏调节器发出喑哑的刮擦声，空气的爆鸣声仿佛在耳边真实响起。

> _釱液在瞬间喷薄而出，与他的身体同时接触坚硬的地面。停机的倒计时出现在猩红色的屏幕，剩余时间在瞬间缩短为个位数。不——RK900艰难连接通讯，听到盖文惊慌绝望的呼唤。_
> 
> _“盖文，你听我说，”RK900关闭所有感受器，尽可能平静地安抚他，这样警探就听不到他的痛苦。他争分夺秒地上传最后的记忆，将所有运算集中在源代码的修改。在倒计时结束的最后几秒，他许下一个承诺。“我们明天见，我向你保证。”_

_不要走_ 。在最后时刻他听见盖文的声音。听上去遥远又虚幻，RK900分不清这是他濒死之前构筑的幻象还是盖文在那时真切的恳求。警探从不允许自己透露任何软弱和挽留，RK900却透过这宛如实质的声音看到在公寓离去的那个夜晚。盖文不发一语，在浓稠的黑暗中注视他的离开。 _不要走。_ 那双沉默眼睛曾经这样喊，咸涩的海水在深处酝酿，在RK900转身离开后淹没他。他有着和现在一样的悲伤，和RK900一样害怕其中的含义，但RK900当时一点也不明白。

_我们明天见。_ RK900 向盖文·李德这样承诺，即使他自己当时也许并不明白承诺的意义。无数的情感在硅基的容器流动，RK900感到充盈——他曾经试图在生命湮灭的瞬间抓住这些绚烂的色彩，但是—— _不要忘记_ ——这四个字就是他能说的全部了。

导航的箭头和代表目的地的圆圈逐渐重合。RK900看着他的任务栏，那个标记为盖文·李德的任务旁闪烁一个若隐若现的“√”。他又回到这里，准备打开上一次被自己关上的门。

RK900曾经以为他的生活将永远持续一成不变的空白。白磷弹燃烧的瞬间，他凝视那个白色的黑洞，仿佛凝视自己的命运；盖文·李德比他更加顽固，他用毁灭般的方式保护自己，固执地相信一切美好的事物都会在他手中消失。

而RK900会证明他是错的。他站在盖文家门口，肩头带着雪的潮湿，手里拿着刚才绕远路买的咖啡。衣襟因为沾湿朝露而变得微冷，手里的咖啡也因为热量的散失变得不再烫手，只有RK900浑身发热。他既期待又紧张，釱液在血管里流速加快，调节器在胸口下方快速鼓动，一下，两下。如同人的心跳。

他呼出一口气，敲响了门。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，谢谢kudos♥和评论


End file.
